Back to Normal Life Hopefully
by TuffPaintedRebel
Summary: Miley and Jake leave and go to Tennessee. Basicly what happend in their lives after they run away. I'm horrible at summaries please read. I do not own Hannah Montana! I wish I did!
1. On the Run

Chapter 1- on the run

Eighteen year old Miley Stewart couldn't take it any longer. This double life, secretly being Hannah Montana was killing her. She decided to leave late in the night so no one could stop her. She left a note for her dad, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake telling them what was going on. She left the notes on their bedside tables. As she was putting the note to Jake on his table she thought to herself. "This will probably be the last time I'll ever see him, the love of my life." Miley knelt down and kissed Jake's cheek and softly said "I'll miss you". Jake woke up and saw Miley.

"Miley what are you doing here?!" Jake whispered as he rolled over to look at his clock. "It's two in the morning!"

"Sorry Jake, but I'm leaving," Miley said after Jake sat up.

"Why?" Jake asked truly confused.

Miley sat beside Jake and said "Cause ever since we graduated last month my dad has been pushing college. And I don't want to go to college. I mean I'm doing perfectly fine as Hannah."

Jake took Miley's hand. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yup, I'm going to Tennessee." Miley said looking at her watch. "I really need to go now." Miley stood up and headed for Jake's window.

"Wait Miles. I'm coming with you." Jake got out of bed and started packing a bag.

"Are you sure? What about acting?" Miley asked as she turned around.

Jake walked to Miley and said "I care way more about you than that stupid show"

Miley looked into Jake's hazel eyes "You're lying. It got canceled didn't it?"

Jake pulled Miley closer to him "It did get canceled, but you know I care more about you than acting."

"I know. You proved that to me when you blew off taping to come to my birthday party last year." Miley said after she kissed Jake and then said "now hurry up! I want to get out of here before morning!"

"Alright I'm ready."

"Good, now let's go!" Miley sternly said as she climbed out of the window and walked to her car.


	2. on the road

Chapter 2 on the road

Miley's POV

"Come on Miley. We're not even in California any more! Can we please stop somewhere to get something to eat?" Jake was whining AGAIN about how hungry he was. I mean seriously, why is it that all guys think about is food?

"Fine" I started looking for an exit with Jake's favorite, Burger King. I guess I can't blame him for being hungry, shoot, I'm hungry too. We've been on the road ever since we left his house six hours ago. I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep yet. Jake slept until five, so he's been bugging me about stopping for two hours! Finally I find the right exit and we go through the drive-through so that I can keep driving, even though I'm really tired we need to get to Nashville as fast as possible.

"Miles, let me drive." Jake stopped me right before we got on the freeway. But if I let him drive he might take me back to Malibu. I start driving again though anyway.

"No thanks I'm fine Jake." he gives me a look that says he doesn't believe me. "Really Jake, I am."

"MILEY!" Jake was practically screaming at me. "You need some sleep! You're going to fall asleep at the wheel, get in a wreck and get us both killed. Just let me drive. I've had more sleep than you." He does have a point…I guess. He grabs my wrist and looks into my eyes. "I promise I won't go back to Malibu." Darn! How does he always know what I'm thinking? He smiles at me knowing he's won. I pull over and we switch sides. I immediately lean the seat back and fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and looked at the clock. It's already noon. I roll over and look at Jake. "Where are we?"

"We're almost to Santa Fe, New Mexico." Jake looked bored so I turned on the radio. Just my luck, guess what was playing! Our song! Jake and I both started singing together to one of 'Hannah's' songs. 'If We Were a Movie'. After I told Jake I wrote it for him, he said it had to be our song. It's the one we'll play for our first dance as husband and wife!

After the song ended I turned down the radio so we could talk. "So" we both started at the same time. "You go first Jakey."

"Ok. But first, don't ever let anyone else ever hear that" I rolled my eyes. We've been through this before. He thinks me calling him pet names in public will ruin his image. I always laugh at him when he says that. He's still an ego-maniac, but he's better, and he tries not to be like that around me. I give him the thumbs up, which always ends the argument. "Where are we going to stay once we get to Nashville?"

"Well, I was thinking we could find an apartment in Franklin where I lived until we found a house. But for the first few nights I was thinking a hotel."

Jake nodded in agreement then asked "What if people recognize me?"

I hadn't thought of that. He is the zombie slaying hottie everyone wants but only I get. "Hmmm….we could die your hair." I know stupid but it's all I could think of.

"It might work. You ok if we stop here?"

"Yea. Hungry again?" Why do I even ask? Of course he's hungry. He's a guy. But I'm hungry too. "Lets eat at a sit-down restaurant. No fast food." Jake loves fast food. It gets really old.

"If that's what you want. Olive Garden?" He always knows exactly where I want to go.

"Sounds great!" He takes an exit off the freeway and parks in front of Olive Garden. We walk in and the waiter seats us and gives us menus.

"Hey aren't you Jake Ryan?!" Great busted!

**A/N:** so, I don't own Hannah Montana. I also don't own Burger King or Olive Garden. :( I have posted a fanfic very much like this on I'm destinyhopefan there. I've changed a lot of things and actually know where the story is going this time, so hopefully it's better! review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had a lot of schoolwork recently. Hopefully I'll update faster.

Chapter 3

Miley's POV

Jake rolled his eyes but still answered truthfully. "Yea, I'm Jake Ryan."

"Did you know that on the news this morning they reported you missing?! Your parents are offering a reward for any information on where you are!" Dang! We're never going to get away!

"Really?" then he mumbles so only I can hear. " I didn't think they cared that much. Oh wait they don't. They want my money." The waiter gives us a weird look then Jake starts pleading. "Please don't tell anyone where we are."

"Oh I won't. for a price." Great I don't like where this is going.

"And what's that?" I asked but then I realized something. "Wait did they say anything about Hannah Montana?"

"Um…yea. She's missing too. How'd ya know?" shut-up Miley! You're going to blow you're secret!

"Just a guess. She was talking to me about how she wanted to take a break but her dad didn't want her to." Well it's partially the truth. I mean I wanted a break to go into acting.

"So, can we order now?" I laugh and the waiter looks at me like I'm crazy. He just doesn't know Jake like I do. All he thinks about is food.

"Yes, but what if I told someone you were here?

"What do you want?" Jake is starting to get mad.

"Oh nothing much. Just your autograph!" Why is it that's what everyone wants? Jake signs a napkin for the waiter then we order and eat in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we finished eating, we went to Wal-Mart. Jake put on a 'disguise.' He wore a hat and sunglasses. Not very good, I know. But I 'm getting him brown hair dye. " I'll be back." Wow, I wonder where he's going. But now I can shop for myself. I got the hair dye and then I went and bought a few DVD's since my portable player was in the car. I searched around for Jake for a while until I finally found him, guess where, the food section! No surprise there! " Hey Jakey. What are you doing?"

He turned and held up a 2-liter of Pepsi and some chips. "Just getting some snacks." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but hurry ego-boy. You're still a hotshot TV star until I dye your hair tonight." He grabbed a package of Oreos and handed the soda to me.

"Ok then let's go." We walk to the cash register and pay for the stuff, then we go back to the car. Jake tries to get in the driver's seat.

"Hold on there! This is my car, let me drive!" He stands back and lets me in the car, then closes my door and gets in too. "So, what do you want to do?"

"What?" trust me, sometimes Jake is just as big of a donut as Oliver.

"Like stay here for the night or keep driving for a while?"

"Let's just stay here for the night. I'm tired and I'm sure you are too."

"Ok. Let's stay at the Holiday Inn" We rode the rest of the way to the hotel in silence.

When we got to our room, the first thing we did was dye Jake's hair. He now has a light brown hair color. I liked him blond more, but I love him for what's on the inside, not his hair color. We ordered room service for supper and we stayed up until like midnight watching movies. Then I got tired and went and laid down on the bed. Jake followed me and laid down on the other bed. "Jakey, come lay with me."

"Are you ok with that?" truly, if I ask him doesn't that mean it's fine?

"Duh" he laughed at what I said, then came over and laid beside me. "I love you Jake" I kissed Jake and he kissed me back. After I pulled away, I put my head on Jake's shoulder and he put his arm around me. We fell asleep like that. Little did we know that tomorrow would bring some very exciting events.

**A/N** I don't own anything you've already heard of.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I don't own anything you've already heard of. I just own my ideas.

Chapter 4

Jake's POV

I snuck out of the hotel around six and went to the nearest jewelry store. I decided that Miley and I were both ready for marriage. I walked into the store and walked up to the counter. A very perky lady was standing in front of me. "How may I help you today sir?" Wow, this lady sure is perky for it being six in the morning.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." the lady looked surprised.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" can't she keep in her own business?

"No, I can get married whenever I want. Now, are you going to help me or not?" I was really getting frustrated. I needed to be back before Miley woke up.

"Ok, so what kind of ring do you want?" now she'll help me.

"Something elegant." the lady helped me find the perfect diamond ring for Miley then I left and got back to the hotel. When I walked in the room I could tell Miley was still sleeping, so I laid down beside her and put my arm around her. I must have dozed off because I woke up an hour later to Miley kissing me.

"Wake up Jakey. We've got to go." Miley whispered to me.

"Mmm….is that strawberry lip gloss I taste?" I think I was still half asleep.

Miley laughed at me "yes, it is. Now come on! We've got to get out of here!"

"Fine," I sighed then got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and headed for the bathroom.

Miley stopped me "why aren't you in the same clothes you went to bed in? You went to bed in sweats. You're wearing jeans already."

Darn it! Leave it to Miley to pay attention to what I'm wearing. I said the first thing I could think of "I woke up earlier and I got dressed. Then I decided that I was still tired and went back to sleep." That was close.

"Oh, ok. Well, you don't have to change then. You're already presentable." I stuffed my clothes back into my bag and got the rest of my stuff packed up.

"Well, we better go." I grabbed our bags and lead Miley toward the door. She turned around and took one of the three bags I was carrying from me.

"You shouldn't have to carry everything. Leaving was my idea, not yours." She can be so demanding sometimes.

After we checked out, we loaded everything into the car and headed out after getting a bite to eat at McDonald's. "Miles, I'm glad that I came with you."

She gave me a puzzled look "ok? Why are you saying this now?"

I took a deep breath, "just because. It's true." I couldn't do it. Not just yet. I needed the perfect moment to ask her.

"Ok. I'm glad you came too." She put her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel on my hand. I took her hand and kissed it and she laughed.

After a while of driving we were in Dallas, and Miley decided we were far enough away to take a break for a few days. We checked into a Red Lion hotel, and got one of the nicest suites there.

Miley fell back on the bed "I'm so tired!"

I laid down beside her. "It's only six! Let's get room service." She agreed and when our food came, I walked out to where the waiter was and Miley couldn't see us. She had pizza so I thought it'd be fun to mess with her head. I put the ring box on top of the pizza, but took the ring out. Then I came back in the room with our food and set it on the table, and took off the covers of our food.

Miley screamed "Jake, what's this?!" wow, I didn't expect this.

"I don't know, open it." I was trying to hide a smile.

She opened it and saw it was empty. "Jake, do you think it's funny?" Darn! She noticed my smile. " The waiter put a jewelry box in my food."

"No he didn't, I did." She looked at me like I was an idiot. Then I smiled and showed my teeth and in between my teeth was the ring. "But you've got to get it from me."

She moved so she was right in front of me and then kissed me. With her tongue she got the ring from me then stopped kissing me and spit the ring into her hand and looked at it fondly. " Nice Jake, now what's it for?"

I took the ring from her and looked into her eyes, "Miley Addisyn Stewart, will you marry me?"

She looked shocked "I…I…"

**A/N** YAY!!!! I've got a cliffy!!! Can you please review? I love reviews, and I need to know what ya'll think about my story.


	5. AN

**A/N** I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I hope to have the next chapter by Sunday. I've been really busy, with all the end of school year stuff, 4-H, horse, and soccer, my life has been pretty hetic. I will start updating faster though. And that I can promise because I'm gonna wright this at school durring free time now. lol!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Miley's POV

"Miley Addisyn Stewart, will you marry me?" Jake asked me.

I was stunned. "I…I…I would love to." He put the ring on my finger and we shared a long passionate kiss. When we pulled away, I looked at the ring on my finger then back up at Jake. "Thank you so much Jake!"

He took my hands and looked into my eyes. "I love you Miles, and you don't need to thank me. Why should you thank me? You're the one who has shown me life."

"Yeah, but Jake, you're the one who came with me, the only one I would have wanted to come with me. You've taught me love." I glanced at the TV which was still on, it was still talking about me and Jake being missing. "Do you think I should call my dad and tell him to quit looking for us?"

"If you want to, but then we'll have to go home." Jake warned me of what would happen if I did call my dad.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm tired, let's watch a movie!" I ran to the couch with Jake chasing me. He caught me and we laid on the couch together.

I took the remote and went to the guide. "What do you want to watch?" I already know what he's gonna say but I'll ask him anyway.

"I don't care, as long as it's not a chick flick!" he whispered in my ear. Wow that's not what I expected.

"You don't want to watch 'Zombie High'?" That's what he normally wants to watch whenever I ask him.

"Nope, I know you're tired of it." he can be so sweet!

"Yeah, so how about Pirates of the Caribbean 3?" one of our favorite movies.

"Sounds good. Remember the premiere of that?" Do I? He was dating me as Hannah then though he knew I was Miley. We thought it would be bad if Miley and Hannah could never be at the same place.

"Yes I do! You wouldn't let me watch more than five minutes without kissing you! That's ok, but I want to actually watch it today!" I rolled to my other side so I was facing Jake and kissed him.

"So do I!" He kissed me again.

"Good!" I selected the movie on the choices screen and it started. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, it was dark and Jake wasn't laying with me. I sat up and looked around for Jake. I started to worry when I didn't see him anywhere. I didn't think he'd leave me alone here. I went to the kitchen area of our suite and saw a note on the fridge. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Jake's handwriting.

'Miles, I'm downstairs in the pool. Come down and swim with me when you wake up! Love ya Jake'

It must not be that late then. I went and got into my bikini and wrapped a towel around my body. Then I went downstairs and started looking for Jake. I couldn't find him until he went behind me and put his hands on my waist. "Hey Miles, you're finally up!" he kissed my cheek.

I turned around and put my arms around his neck with his hands still on my waist. "You could have woken me you know!"

"Yeah, but you need your sleep!" He then picked me up and threw me in the pool then jumped in after me.

Once I surfaced I yelled at him. "Jake Ryan! You are so dead!!" A few girls turned their heads to see who I was talking to. "Oops" I whispered to Jake. Then I heard one of the girls say Jake's hair was too dark. I knew dying his hair was a good idea!

"It's ok Miles, but let's go back upstairs just in case." He helped me out of the pool and we went up to our suite. We dried off, and I laid in bed. Jake looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're going to bed? It's only 10 we usually stay up way later than this!" I nodded patting a spot on the bed as I did so.

"So? Come lay with me, I'm tired!" he rolled his eyes, but laid down anyway.

"You're lucky I love you" I nodded and put my head on his chest and fell asleep. I woke up about two hours later to my cell phone ringing. Jake got up and grabbed it for me. "It's Lilly, I didn't know if you wanted to talk to her."

I sat up and thought for a moment. "Well, they're on vacation in England. She probably still thinks I'm at home." I took the phone and opened it.

"Miley?! Where the heck are you?! It's all over the news here that you and Jake are missing! You can't be missing, I'm talking to you! Is this some kind of publicity stunt?" Oh crud, she does know I'm gone. I looked at Jake, silently asking him for help.

**A/N **sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy. If you want more please review!!


	7. fights

Chapter 6

Miley's POV

"Put it on speaker" Jake mouthed to me.

"One minute Lil, I'm gonna put you on speaker." I then put the phone between mine and Jake's ears. "Ok, I'm back. Are you alone?"

"Yea, why Miley?" I could tell she knew something was wrong.

"Jake and I did leave. We're going to Tennessee. Don't tell anyone." I think she still knows why I left.

"I won't, I know you need to be alone." Yep, she remembers what happened.

"Why do you need to be alone?" oh crud! I never told Jake what happened, he's gonna be mad.

"Um, I'll call you later. Miley you need to tell Jake what happened. Bye!" Lilly hung up.

"Ok, so what haven't you told me?" Jake sounded kinda mad.

I sat the phone down and shifted my eyes to the ground. "It's nothing, never mind."

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him. "It obviously is something if you can't tell me." He was really getting angry, not like I blame him. I just really don't want to tell him.

"Just forget it! It doesn't matter!" I pulled away from Jake and laid back down on the bed.

He laid down beside me. "Maybe you can tell me in the morning when you're not in such a bad mood." He hugged me and I fell asleep in his arms.

Jake's POV

I woke up around three hours later because Miley was screaming. I sat up and tried to wake her up.

"Isaac! Let me go!" She screamed, then she started to try to get free of my grasp.

"Miles! You're fine! It's me, Jake!" She quickly opened her eyes and tried to push me away.

"Let me go you pervert!" She then noticed it was me holding her and not her step brother Isaac. "Jake," She took a deep breath. "I thought you were Isaac."

"I noticed. Now why were you screaming?" I knew this had something to do with last night.

She sat up "well, Isaac…he tried to…um…he tried to rape me."

Now I was mad. "And why didn't you tell me?!"

"I had no choice!" she yelled.

"You chose not to tell me." I yelled right back.

"It wasn't your burden to bear" she said standing up.

I stood up and got in front of her so she couldn't leave. "But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was."

"Jake! He was gonna kill you!" wow didn't see that coming.

"If you make your choices alone... how can I trust you?" I asked her. If she would have told me I could have helped her.

"You can't!" she snapped back.

"I guess not! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I yelled, and I must have been out of line because Miley shoved past me and locked herself in the bathroom.

**A/N: **Don't own anything, and part of their fight was a line from Pirates 3 between Will and Elisabeth lol!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jake's POV

About an hour after Miley locked herself in the bathroom, I thought that she probably cooled down a bit from our fight. I went to the door and knocked. "Miles, I'm sorry. Please come out here and talk to me. I just want to know what's going on." To my surprise, Miley opened the door and walked out. She was also crying, like I was about thirty minutes ago. I wrapped her in a hug and she gratefully accepted it.

"Jake, you don't have to be sorry. I was the one who lied to you." I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and melted.

"No, I do have to be sorry for being mad at you. It's just, I care about you a lot Miles, I want you to be able to tell me anything." She wiped a tear that I didn't know I had from my cheek.

"Ok then, we're both sorry." She took me to the couch and we sat down. "Now would you like to know the whole reason we left?" I nodded and she began her story. "After my dad married Margo two years ago, everything changed. You know that, strict rules, even more strict curfew. And it was all because of Margo's son Isaac. He was in juvy before, but everyone believed he changed. He didn't. It started with him mistreating me verbally, but then when my dad and Margo were gone, he decided to abuse me, hit me. Then after a few months he raped me. He said if I told he'd kill you. I only told Lilly. I knew if I told you, you'd go after him and he'd kill you. I didn't want that Jake, I love you too much. That's why I'm glad you came with me."

By the time she finished telling me her story, she was cuddled in my lap with a blanket draped around the both of us. "I'm glad I came too, but right now, I'm really tired. And I think we should head out tomorrow sometime, so we need our sleep." I turned on the TV and put 'Steel Magnolias' in the DVD player. I knew it was Miley's favorite movie, and that she'd probably seen it a million times before. And as tired as she was if she knew every word of it which I know she does, she'd fall asleep. "This good?"

"Yea Jake, but aren't we gonna sleep on the bed?" she shifted away from me so I could lay down too. Once I laid down, I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed he cheek.

"It's more comfortable here, like when I'd sleep over and we had to sleep on the couch." Not like we'd do anything in a bed differently, I'm still pure, and so is Miley. We promised in eighth grade to abstain until marriage.

"Yea. My dad was so worried that one morning he'd wake up to us naked there too." she laughed. Gosh I love her laugh! We both settled down under the blanket and watched probably the first five minutes of the movie before we were both asleep, dreaming of the day to come.


End file.
